Healing HANS
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: HAN-S struggles to come to grips with what he's done and what he is.


Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WALL-E, it belongs to Pixar/Disney. I'm just having some fun here. However, Vi is my own creation. Borrow her if you must, just make sure you cite me as the original creator and tell me where I can find whatever it is you've done to her. Kay?

Well… This took a while. I dunno how cute and cuddly you could call my WALL-E fics, but this is certainly less cute and cuddly than the others. HAN-S is a messed up robot. Tee hee. I …have no idea why it took me so long to type this, other than me being a lazy ass procrastinator. As always, English in quotes, code in italics. Eh. Anyway, I really don't have much else to say about it, so go read it now.

"**Healing HAN-S"  
****By Skylark Starflower  
****Started May 31, 2009  
****Finished August 6, 2009**

HAN-S was a killer.

He had known it from the start, and yet he had done nothing to try to change. At first, it didn't seem to matter; the humans weren't going to do anything about it. At worst, he would be labelled a reject and sent to the Repair Ward.

A conscience wasn't one of the first things to evolve with his personality. In fact, the first thing he could ever recall being truly aware of was rage. Whether or not the humans realised that the damage he caused was due to his temper and not a malfunction was unsure. He was sent to the Repair Ward after his first fatal mishap, instead of being dismantled for safety's sake, which only served to anger him more.

Then WALL-E came. The arrival of the little trash compactor changed everything. It was only the start of HAN-S' problems when he proceeded to release the rejects. Freeing the massage bot from his bonds and allowing him to attack and destroy an entire squadron of robots was the biggest mistake WALL-E could have made, though he had no idea at the time what he had done. That incident went a long way towards shaping the robot HAN-S was to become. The massager's aggression was becoming a real problem, and until recently, he hadn't had the sense to really tell right from wrong.

The massage bot floated aimlessly around the deserted city, mulling over recent events. Until now, he had never really felt anything much besides anger or resentment. Attacking other robots seemed normal to him. Not right, but not wrong, either. It was just something he did.

Everything was different now. Vi had irritated him, and he had attacked as he normally would, but he hadn't counted on VN-GO returning home at that moment. Before, he had never thought about what he was doing, or who he was hurting. It just didn't matter. VN-GO was his friend, though, and the look the paint bot had given him, the way his friend had held himself, a mix of shock, disbelief and betrayal, had changed something in HAN-S. For the first time, he had truly realised the extent of what he had done, and now, he wasn't sure that he liked it.

Angrily, he swung at a wall, cracking his arm and sending shards of mortar and brick flying. He wasn't used to feeling guilty, and he didn't like it at all. Should he apologize? Could he? Would VN-GO even accept it? HAN-S couldn't blame him if he didn't. An apology wouldn't bring Vi back.

HAN-S was aware of the way VN-GO watched her sometimes. It was obvious to everyone that the paint bot was fond of the strange PR-T unit, despite all the fighting the two did. The massage bot had taken that away from VN-GO, and for no better reason than she had been scared, her pseudo Goth act merely a way to cover for her fear.

HAN-S swung at another wall, but this one didn't give as the last had. His already cracked arm broke more, bits of plastic exploding about him. He paused, lifting his now broken limb to examine it more closely. Only a small portion of the outer casing was shattered.

The Axiom robots were equipped with sensors so that they could feel, not exactly like a human, but similar. HAN-S' pain receptors didn't hurt him like a human would feel pain, but it did cause an uncomfortable sensation, to let him know he was damaged and to encourage him not to repeat the action that had caused it.

HAN-S stared at his massager arms. It seemed like all he had ever used them for was violence and killing. Humans, other robots, it didn't matter, if they irritated him, he'd take a swing at them. Now, his conscious was finally starting to develop, and he knew what he had done was wrong. He didn't want to hurt his friends, or anyone else, anymore.

He regarded the wall for a moment before looking back at his broken limb, and something occurred to him. He wouldn't be able to hurt anyone if he didn't have those big heavy arms to swing around anymore…

X X X

EVE didn't know where to even begin looking for HAN-S. The violent masseuse could have gone anywhere after fleeing VN-GO's home, and she had already let too much time pass before going out to look for him. She wasn't just searching for him so that he could be properly punished; she knew that he wouldn't be able to survive for long alone outside of the Axiom. Between sandstorms and just the fact that he needed the ship for recharging, he would be scrap in days.

She could not condone what he had done, but she didn't want to see him deactivated. He needed help, and she wanted to see him get it.

Looking for one lone robot was difficult, however. Despite the fact that his energy signature was unique like all robots, she still had to be in range of him to actually sense it. There were situations that could dampen or even block the signal.

Strange sounds echoed to her from the city, but they weren't really unusual nowadays, what with parties of humans and robots occasionally going in to scrounge for items that may still be useful. Still, EVE figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Zipping into the buildings, she followed the strange noise. The closer she got, she began to pick up on HAN-S' energy signature, but something about it was wrong. It seemed to waver weakly.

"No…"

Rounding a corner, EVE found him. HAN-S was in a sorry state. The noise the probe bot had been following was a pained whining the damaged massage bot was emitting. She went to his side to assess the damage.

HAN-S was on the ground, still whining pitifully, surrounded by pieces of broken plastic and bits of machinery. His two massager arms were practically gone, and EVE knew the debris surrounding him was what remained of them.

_HAN-S, what… what have you done?_

The self-mutilated massager couldn't reply. He hadn't anticipated how much it would hurt, and the pain was now interfering with his other systems. Despite the pain, he was certain that, were he to do it again, he would still make the same decision to smash his arms on the wall.

There were too many pieces for EVE to be able to collect and carry them all and HAN-S at the same time, so it was fortuitous timing that WALL-E found them at that point. Though the little trash compactor didn't have any special means of tracking other robots, he seemed to have a strange sixth sense when it came to finding EVE.

"WALL-E!" she exclaimed, spotting him. "Help!" She gestured to the pieces of scrap surrounding HAN-S, and he instantly got the message, collecting what he could find and storing it inside his chest cavity. EVE, meanwhile, lifted her damaged friend and prepared to take him to the Repair Ward.

"Repair!" EVE called to WALL-E, knowing he would understand what she meant. He nodded as she turned and headed to the Axiom, HAN-S cradled gently in her arms.

X X X

The Repair Ward was silent and empty when EVE arrived. Vi's repairs must have been completed before she got back, but that wasn't important now. EVE deposited HAN-S on a repair bed. The repair bots perked up, hands coming down to examine the damaged massage bot as HAN-S continued to whine in pain.

_What happened to this robot? We have never seen anything quite like this…_

EVE shrugged helplessly. She didn't know what happened, only that by the time she had located HAN-S, he was already in pieces. _WALL-E is coming with the rest of his parts._

_In the meantime, we shall stabilize his systems so that he is no longer in pain._

The Repair bots got to work, fitting HAN-S with a boot once more, deactivating him long enough to reroute his power systems so that his broken arms would no longer hurt him. They were unable to do anything more without the rest of his pieces.

HAN-S floated up slowly as he was reactivated, the stubs of his arms hanging limply at his sides. There was still a dull, throbbing sensation from the point where they were supposed to connect with his massager hands, but he was no longer in as much pain as before.

HAN-S wanted to say something, felt he should, but couldn't get the words out. He just didn't know how to apologize. EVE saved him the trouble by speaking first.

_What happened to you, HAN-S?_

Even that was a difficult question to answer, but he tried. _I…I don't want to hurt anyone…_

EVE didn't understand. _What do you mean? What does that have to do with the state you're in?_

_I did this to myself…_HAN-S surprised himself by admitting it, and by how much better he felt once he told the truth. EVE drew back in surprise.

_Why?_ It was all she could think to ask.

HAN-S felt himself growing angry. Hadn't he already answered that? _I told you-_ he started yelling, but caught himself. _I don't want to hurt anyone anymore._

_But-_ EVE began, but she was interrupted by WALL-E's arrival. The little trash compactor rushed over and dumped his cargo next to the broken massager. He seemed pleased with himself, though there was still a hint of worry in his eyes.

The Repair bots began to take action, inspecting the pieces. They were quick to find that, despite what was recovered, they would still need more parts to rebuild HAN-S' arms. It didn't matter, as it turned out. HAN-S, the remains of his arms hanging limp at his sides, instead used his body to knock the Repair bots away from them.

_No._

WALL-E cocked his head questioningly. "Fix?"

HAN-S shook himself. _I don't want to be fixed. I'm safer this way._

EVE stared at him in silence for several moments, trying to decide what to say next. For one thing, seeing HAN-S in pieces bothered her. It reminded her of the time when WALL-E had been badly damaged. On the other hand, having the violent masseur without a way to attack was a guilty relief.

In the end, all she could do was ask, _Are you sure this is what you want?_

_I am._

EVE lowered her head, shrugging helplessly. _It's your choice, then._

Though WALL-E couldn't understand what was being said, the body language pretty much spelled it out for him. "HAN-S…" he said, sadly.

The Repair bots didn't know what to do. Never before had they failed to repair anything until WALL-E came along. Then in one day, they had failed to fix two robots. Even if both of them had, in the end, refused repairs, the Repair bots still felt like they had failed. Especially with Vi, her problem stemming from an error they must have made while repairing her the first time. WALL-E and his friends weren't the only robots the Repair ward robots had seen since arriving on Earth, but they were among some of the most frustrating. As it was, they offered to do the only thing they could, given the circumstances.

_Um…perhaps we could remove those broken ends, to improve your appearance?_

It was the first time HAN-S had ever heard doubt in the Repair bots' voice, but the suggestion was reasonable so he accepted. It didn't take long to remove the broken halves of his arms, leaving him with his main body and the two shoulder-like upper halves. It looked strange, but less unappealing than having the broken pieces dangling and useless.

HAN-S realised that, without his massager appendages, he really had no function anymore, and was surprised to find that it didn't bother him as much as he thought it might. Once the Repair bots gave him the go ahead, he floated out to join WALL-E and EVE.

_Are you sure this is all you want? It is possible for us to repair you fully._

HAN-S fought down the irrational surge of anger, trying to keep himself in check before replying to the question. _I'm sure. Um…_ He trailed off, unable to ask his next question for fear of the reaction he would most likely get. After a moment of silence, EVE broached the subject, anyway.

_In case you're wondering, Vi is online again, but her optical sensor isn't working up to spec._

The Repair ward bots went sulkily quiet, withdrawing their arms. All was silence for several more moments, no one really knowing what to say next. HAN-S shook his shoulders, still not used to being armless.

It was possible that someday, he might change his mind, or learn to control his temper, and then he would have his arms fixed. Until them, he would be less dangerous, though the damage was already done. The best he could do now was to try to make amends.

Without a word, HAN-S zipped out the door of the Repair Ward, startling everyone. EVE started to chase after him, but WALL-E blocked her, shaking his head. He had a good idea what the massage bot was up to, and knew it was something he needed to do on his own.

X X X

M-O was still helping with clean up when HAN-S arrived at VN-GO's studio. The massage bot tried not to make his presence known right away, watching the three other robots as they worked. It didn't take long for M-O to notice him, however, and the little cleaner waved to him.

_Hey, why don't you help clean, too!_

Attention suddenly drawn, Vi and VN-GO both looked up from what they had been doing to find out who M-O was talking to. Vi's instant reaction was a yelp of fear as she jumped to hide behind VN-GO.

M-O was confused, since he didn't actually know what had happened between the three. VN-GO and Vi hadn't felt like talking about it, and he hadn't known to ask. He could tell it wasn't good by the way VN-GO glared at HAN-S, Vi still cowering behind the paint bot.

_How DARE you show your face here again…_

HAN-S didn't reply, backing away, unsure now if he had made the right decision. _I…_

Before he could continue, M-O let out a little gasp, finally noticing HAN-S' broken arms. He pointed up at the lack. _What happened to you?_

VN-GO's glower wavered as he noticed as well, and even Vi peeked out to see what M-O was talking about. HAN-S ignored it, and tried to focus on the reason he was there, fighting back his irritation once more. _It's not important. I…_ He trailed off again, finding it difficult to apologize. His voice was subdued when he finally continued. _I'm sorry._

M-O backed away and stayed quiet, knowing now that something was going on that he had no part in. He wasn't going to get into the middle of something he didn't understand.

VN-GO's response was not totally unexpected by the massage bot, but it wasn't one he had hoped for. Still, he was not taken by surprise by the controlled rage the paint bot now directed at him.

_You come into my home, you attack Vi, take her offline and destroy her optic sensor, and you expect 'sorry' to make everything better? I'm sorry, dude, but that will NEVER be enough._

HAN-S sighed inwardly. It was too soon to try to apologize. His reasons may have been a little selfish, wanting to assuage the newfound guilt building inside him, but he really did want to make amends for his transgression. However, VN-GO and Vi weren't ready to accept it just yet, and it was possible they never would. At least he had tried, and that was all he could do.

He didn't get a chance to say anything more as VN-GO continued to glare at him. _You should go now._ It wasn't a suggestion.

With one last apologetic glance at the friends he had wronged, HAN-S turned to leave. The best he could hope for now was the chance to try again later, and perhaps have it accepted this time. For now, however, he would try to learn to control the anger raging inside him.

**The End**


End file.
